Greatest bliss
by olin
Summary: Oneshot with Marluxia and Larxene. How did he actually convince the woman to tag along with his plan? Rated M for violence.


Larxene took her fighting stance once more but slowly drew back this time, heavily wheezing

Well hi dear Reader and thank you for your interest!

After a quite long break I'm finally back, this time with a Kingdom Hearts 2 oneshot concerning the relationship of Organization's Number XI and XII, Marluxia and Larxene.

I do not own these two characters, they belong to Square-Enix and Disney.

Also, sorry for the possible grammar mistakes. I'm trying really hard to avoid them but there may be a few since I'm not a native English speaker.

And lastly, enjoy the story.

**Greatest Bliss**

Larxene took her fighting stance once more but slowly drew back this time, heavily wheezing.

"Why, did you had enough already?" Marluxia, floating a few feet in front of her gave her a wide smile.

"Oh, believe me, I would be glad to wipe that cheesy smile off your face Mr. Pink-Punk, but the thing is, I became really bored of this fight" with that, she lowered her arms and her kunai disappeared.

"My, did you?" he swung his scythe around some more, and looked quite amused "Why, admit it already Larxene, you are merely at your limit and afraid of losing. I will not tell anyone…"

"Shut up" the blonde suggested turning away from him. She slowly took off both of her gloves and glanced at her hands for a short moment with hazy eyes – but in the next second she already snapped at Marluxia "I don't care what the hell you or everyone else in this bloody castle thinks. So fucking stop being such a sissy, or I'll regret choosing you as a partner to spar with." As she started to unzip her black coat, Marluxia's hand unexpectedly rested on hers.

"Let me help with this" he whispered in her ear gently

"Get lost, moron. And most importantly, don't touch me without my permission!" she tossed his hand away in a loathing manner, but he grasped her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Larxene, this is not play. I wish to tell you something utmost important."

"What, you want some or what? Go and ask Demyx or Vexen, cause I'll pass."

"You got it wrong, Larxene" Marluxia explained patiently. He knew once he would explain the plan to her, she would certainly join him and become a useful and loyal underling – well, at least as loyal as a Nobody could be "Are you not tired of the current situation? Are you not… well, _fed up_ with everyone telling you what to do… especially Xemnas, whom we must all follow in order for him to reach his goal? But think again, Larxene… his goal is only his, and definitely not ours." He tried to keep his voice down – there was a great chance that someone was eavesdropping on the two of them.

"Why, what's _your_ goal, smartass?" Larxene didn't like this situation. Although Marluxia only held her wrist, she was captive – without the gloves, it wasn't safe to engage in combat or use magic. Since the bodies of the Nobodies were quite fragile, they kept hiding almost every inch of it. Their black clothing made it possible for them to exploit the power of darkness and protected their bodies at the same time. When the members were still weaker, they even wore the hoods to protect their faces, but that wasn't necessary any more – thanks to Sora, Kingdom Hearts' power has grown tremendously, allowing the Nobodies to take off their hoods whenever they wanted. Still, they needed the other parts of their clothing to be able to fight.

Larxene often grew tired of the dull black uniform. Sometimes she even took it off and went to hunt some Heartless – and when she got scolded by the Superior, she only said she liked to live dangerously. But the truth was the only things she liked were being cruel and her own body. Since cruelty was the only passionate emotion she could feel, she wanted to make the most out of it. Eventually tormenting others was a means of entertainment – or so she wanted herself to believe. The other thing, her body… she knew exactly that she was beautiful. Posing in front of the mirror, touching and stroking her skin somehow made her feel content – after all that beautiful body _did_ belong to her, and none other than her. That's why she despised the black coat and the gloves – they hid her beautiful body. Not from the others - they wouldn't deserve such a sight. They were hiding it from her very self, and that pissed her off every time she thought about it.

Maybe this strange narcissism led her to Marluxia, since he was quite the show-off. It's not that she liked her. That emotion Nobodies could not feel. She only despised him less than the others – well, most of the time.

"My goal… is to bring the Organization down." The Graceful Assassin smoothly whispered.

"You're and _idiot_." Larxene commented "What will you do without the Organization?"

"Who knows…" he smiled mysteriously and pulled her closer to him "I believe it wouldn't be so difficult to manage without the others… Choosing your own future is still better than following someone else's orders, am I right?"

"So you're problem is that Xemnas is bossing you around, huh?" she raised one eyebrow. Of course, she knew perfectly that Marluxia was the type who always wanted to be in the center of attention – but with Xemnas around, that seemed impossible. So now he wants to have his own kingdom to play king in.

"Are you with me?" he viciously gripped her hip and pulled her even closer to him.

"Why should I go with your insane plan, huh?" she clenched her teeth and hated this situation more with every passing minute.

"You'll loose a great sparring partner if you don't."

"Tsk. Who needs you, moron?" and she managed to snap her hand out of his grasp. Marluxia let go of her, and she angrily rushed to the door but stopped just in front of it and slowly turned around to face the man. Marluxia was still standing where he was a minute ago, and looking at the ground with a dark expression "What if I tell the Superior about this?" she grinned evilly with arms akimbo "How would that feel, Pinky Assassin?"

The next thing she knew was that she had been pinned to the door by a mysterious force. She struggled to free herself, but that seemed impossible – it was a pretty powerful binding spell only Marluxia could use.

"You will not" he said slowly walking towards Larxene and stopping in front of her "Or I will have to kill you, Larxene."

"You wouldn't… you… don't have… the guts to… to do that" she wheezed, still using her usual arrogant tone. But in fact, the previous battle and her struggle for freedom have worn her out – she couldn't fight anymore, only hope that her attitude will get her out of this pinch.

"Well, let us see…" Marluxia let out and evil grin and pressed the haft of his scythe tightly against her throat "…whether I have the guts to kill you, Savage Nymph."

"You fucking… idiot… let… go!" she rattled furiously but the pressure on the throat would not ease "You… you're… killing me…"

Marluxia bent close to the choking woman, watching her with great delight. She was beyond beautiful: her eyes flashing wildly at him, her lips constantly gasping for air… she was still restlessly struggling against his magic - but it was a meaningless effort.

She seemed so wild, and yet he was able to have a hold over her… oh yes, he then knew he was a born ruler, one who could rule over all of the Organisation's members if he wanted to - and this very feeling was worth everything.

As he came to, he quickly let go of Larxene. No, he can't kill her, no matter how majestic the feeling would be. She is still needed in order to help him carry out his plan.

Larxene's body fell to the ground lifelessly with a loud thump that echoed in the room for another few seconds. She did not move and Marluxia cursed himself to have gone so far. He knelt down beside her and turned her on her back.

"Larxene" he muttered in an emotionless tone. If he could feel worried about her, he certainly would – but he was a Nobody, forsaken by almost every feeling "Larxene, I recommend you do not die."

"S…shaddup…" she moaned with her face haggard and worn, but, with a surprisingly delighted smile "Let… let me… enjoy it… some more…"

He raised one eyebrow, but remained silent for a few minutes as asked. Then Larxene opened her eyes – they were still hazy and worn – and looked straight into his: "I… felt."

"What?" he asked gently and let out a feeble smile; now she wasn't a vicious nymph anymore, more like a cat still drowsy from its afternoon nap.

"So… many things… they all just rushed into my mind…" she now gazed at the white ceiling almost peacefully "It was… as if… I was human again…"

Marluxia's eyes widened, but he did not say a thing. It was unclear for him, how this could've happened – maybe this experience is due to the fact that she was near death? Do all Nobodies experience feelings once they vanish…?

"I'll do it" her whispering words broke off his thoughts. They looked deep into each other's eyes "But I do have a term." Her arrogant tone seemed to finally return.

"And that would be?"

"Make me feel the same way again."

Those wildly flashing eyes, that vicious smile, that savage character... How could he say no?

This twisted game was their secret… and their greatest bliss.

END

Well, this kinda was it. Hope you liked. More Organization fics probably coming up (if I'll have the time to write, of course).


End file.
